Undeniable
by sianyalice
Summary: With a monumental chapter of Harry's life closed, his mind now starts to process different aspects of his life that he never previously was fully aware of. Love. However the girl that sends shivers down Harry's spine and floods his cheeks with colour isn't Ginny. Its Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Harry watched the way her face enlightened when she laughed. He smiled to himself as he recognised the way she tipped her head back ever so slightly, but far enough for her curls to tumble down her slender back. She looked so at ease seated outside the burrow, her brown eyes alight under the glare of the sun. Everyone was now, everyone could be now, all because Voldermort was dead. Recounting the events sent shivers down Harry's spine and textured his arms with unwanted goose bumps. The nightmares seemed more distant now however, more silent and blurred as if they were slowly disappearing from his dreams, and his famous and bold scar hadn't felt a sear of pain since the moment Voldermort fell to his knee's before Harry's wand. Now that this monumental chapter of his life had been disclosed, Harry found himself focusing on different aspects of his life that had never greatly surfaced. Love. After all these years of knowing someone so perfectly you think you'd realise if you loved them. The thought still confused Harry, and complicated his mind at the realisation of his best friends feelings for her too. His eyes shot to Ron now, observing the way he acted around Hermione too. He studied her just like Harry did, and he could tell by the way his cheeks flooded with red and he shifted her gaze when they're eyes met that he felt the same as Harry did. Harry still didn't know if they were an official couple. He felt childish at labelling their relationship, but even though they had shared numerous intimate moments, he still felt that what he had with Hermione was indescribable.

"Harry?" Smiled Hermione as she abruptly snapped Harry away from his day dream. He shot her a reassuring smile and was greeted back with her own mesmerising one before she continued talking to Ginny. Ginny. Sometimes Harry completely forgot she was involved in this situation. But is it even a situation? Or just a silly daydream Harry countlessly replays throughout his head? The feelings Harry experienced when Hermione even just shot him a glance was too consuming to simply ignore. What he felt for Ginny was a fraction of what he felt for Hermione. He had once thought it was love, however his mind was absorbed in different and more escalating problems to ponder on whether it was truly love. The kisses they had shared had once sent butterflies swarming around his stomach, however now they were just lips consuming his own, dominating and overpowering. They didn't compare to the times Harry had held Hermione in his arms, even just momentarily they had accounted for much more than a years supply of Ginny's kisses. Raising his glance to Ginny's he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She was completely oblivious, still happily trapped in her honeymoon faze of the relationship. Only now did she look so young compared to Hermione. They're age difference was only mere years, however the past events had matured Hermione in a way he couldn't even comprehend, and the years had blossomed her beauty.

"Harry do you mind helping me?" Asked Hermione, as she straightened her summer dress and began to collect the plates scattered on the grass.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Harry, and he followed her league carrying empty glasses and plates. The kitchen somehow seemed smaller with just the two of them, and Harry couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She had her back to him, washing the plates as she stared dreamily out of the window. Harry contemplated returning back to the rest of the group, but the feeling was too immense, too overpowering. Before Harry could even consider the result of his actions, he abruptly grabbed Hermione and spun her around. Her eyes were wide with confusion as they momentarily gazed at each other, their noses almost touching. But before Hermione could question or decline, Harry placed his hand on her lower back and gently pulled her into a desiring and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could have froze that moment, could have spent eternity lost in Hermione's embrace and kiss, but before he could even consider this beautiful tranquillity Hermione hastily withdrew. Her emotions displayed hurt and confusion, and Harry couldn't help but suffer from the sinking feeling that engulphed his stomach.

"Wha- What just happened?" She stammered, as she held her hand up to her creased forehead. Her eyes were closed and her lips pressed into a tight line. Harry recognised this face from moments where Hermione was completely lost and didn't know what to do in a situation. He moved slightly closer, just close enough to feel to quickening breaths that grew from Hermione.

"Hermione I-" But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ron burst into the kitchen. A theatrical smile displayed on his face, as a hysterical Ginny followed close after. The siblings continued to laugh, completely unaware of the tension that was previously set by Harry and Hermione. For a moment Harry felt a slight pang of hatred towards his closest friend. He could feel his fists tightening, his knuckles whitening as he tried to remain calm. He was so close, after all these years, to expressing his indefinite love to his best friend. Until Ron had come and obviated the moment. He instantly tried to rid himself of this negative and hate fuelled thought, as he forced his tightened mouth into a rigid smile.

"Ginny just did the funniest thing!" Beamed Ron, as he pulled Hermione into a hearty embrace. Harry watched as Hermione's stance became harder as Ron pulled her closer. Their eyes met for only a moment, and Harry felt his face set alight at the embarrassment and tension that consumed them both. Ron continued his story of an over dramatic event that had occurred just moments before Harry and Hermione's kiss, but that was all Harry's mind could concentrate on. The kiss. Surely the connection that Harry had felt surging throughout his body was a mutual feeling? The kiss had lingered, had lasted. Harry felt that Hermione had pulled away purely because she had to, not that she wanted to. Watching Ron hold her now, after such an intimate moment, was like a stab in the heart. Without hesitation Harry found himself storming out of the room.

"Harry?" Shouted a voice frantically, as Harry barged through the front door and continued down the ancient garden path. "Harry!" The voice was closer now, and Harry recognised it to be Ginny's, much to his dismay.

"What?" He snapped, as he halted and turned to face her. The sun was just beginning to set, and had cast a faint orange glow on the surroundings forestation and tree's. Ginny's face was tainted with concern, as she slowly raised her hand to caress his face. Harry reacted as if Ginny had slapped him, as he found himself flinching to her touch.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, and he could hear the faint quiver to her tone. She instantly looked younger, innocent and almost vulnerable. Harry grabbed her hand and placed it back at her side, before looking her straight in the eye.

"I cant do this anymore. Us. There's no easy way to say this and I don't want to hurt you-"

"No." She whispered as her eyes began to well up. Her hand frantically searched for Harry's and repetitively tried to hold onto it each time he hastily pulled away.

"I don't love you Ginny." Harry whispered, as he looked into her hurt eyes.

"Harry, don't say that please. After everything we've been through, you're probably in shock- yeah that's what it is!" Her voice was now beginning to escalate, her tone growing higher highlighting the desperation in her tone.

"No Ginny. Its not because I don't love you. Its because I love someone else." Her face instantly contorted into pain, as she stopped trying to grab Harry's hand. Her face grew pale in comparism to her flame red hair and her body began to shake hysterically. Harry reached out to help her, but instead it was her who flinched from him this time.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, and as Harry attempted again, she shouted her words again. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She stared at him hard in the face, her expression now cold and unforgiving. Every time Harry made an attempt to help her, she darted to the side. Ginny began to retreat to the house, her frame rigid and hard. However just as she was half way down the path, and Harry felt relief flood through him, she suddenly darted to her right and began to run through the endless fields. The last thing Harry saw as he bellowed into the Burrow for help was Ginny's flame red hair disappearing into the distant forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Within moments Ron was out of the front door followed closely by Hermione.

"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically when he saw the fear that had consumed Harry's emotions. His eyes began to scan the surroundings fields for any sign of trouble whilst Harry tried to catch his breath. "Where's Ginny…?" His voice was low at first, barely audible. When he saw the fear alight in Harry's eye's, he pursued the question. "I said where's Ginny!" His voice was undeniably louder now, contorted with anger and a slight hint of fear.

"She…" Harry held his side as he desperately gasped for air. "She ran."

"Ran? Why?" Ron's voice was escalating now, and his face was beginning to turn a deep red. "WHY HARRY?" He shouted, and he stormed over so the boys were barely apart.

"We had an argument, it was personal things… I had to end it and-"

"You know how she felt about you." Ron growled. "Are you really that stupid?" And with that finally sentence Ron harshly barged past Harry and into the darkening forest. Harry watched him for a moment stalking into the forest, his fists clenched and his eyes excessively scanning the surrounding setting.

"Hermione please." Whispered Harry, as he saw the guilt that had spread throughout her whole body. He reached for her shaking hand, but before he could even touch her skin she withdrew it and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Not now." She continued to follow Ron, running through the long grass, her thick brown hair billowing in the wind. Not now? The words echoed throughout Harry's clouded mind, before he was snapped back to reality by a high pitched, female scream. Harry felt himself running before he had even processed the situation. Images of Ginny strewn across the forest floor flooded throughout his mind, hurt, upset and even a painful image of her dead. He quickly banished this idea as he began to reach the entrance tree's of the forest. The tree's whipped and lashed at his ankles, his cheeks, blurring his vision and making him repetitively stumble. Finally he saw Ron's silhouette, completely quiet and motionless, leant against a tree. Was it really that bad? Was she really hurt? Harry continued to watch Ron and was therefore caught of guard when his foot caught on a heavy stump. It sent him flying and then hurtling towards the muddy ground. His body landed with a thump and Harry found himself gasping for breaths. He could still see Ron, and he could now see where Ron was looking. Right next to him. Even though the fear had began to grow inside of Harry, he still used all his strength to adjust his head and to look at the girl lay beside him. But it wasn't Ginny. It was Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione?! Why was Hermione strewn across the forest floor? Harry used all his strength to pull himself up, his teeth gritting in pain as a sharp shooting pain shot through his chest. Ron however still stood motionless and observationally quiet, still in shock after seeing Hermione in this state. When Harry had finally conquered the task of raising himself, he scanned Hermione intently for any injuries. Her body was untouched apart from the miniscule scratches caused by the bed of thorns she had landed on. Her brown eyes however were wide open, however they were complacent and lifeless. She had been stunned. But by who? Just as Harry went to touch Hermione's paled cheek, a low voice hissed from inside the tree's.

"I knew it." Even Ron reacted to the menacing voice, and the boys found themselves momentarily cautious and wary of the setting they were currently in. The silver moon barely lit the forest, sending towering shadows in every direction. Then the figure slowly crept from the safety of the shadows, and the eye catching flame hair was unmistakeable. Ginny. "I knew it." She repeated, her voice brimming with disgust and repulsion as she stared at Harry and Hermione, helpless on the forest floor. "She deserved it." She spat, as she shot Hermione a burning and intent gaze.

"You did this?" Ron managed to choke out, but it was a hoarse and whisper like sentence.

"Who else would?" She laughed. Ron suddenly dashed from his spot under the tree in the direction of Ginny, but was stopped abruptly when Ginny raised her wand to him.

"Why are you doing this Ginny? Is it because of Harry?" The confusion and fear that lurked in Ron's voice was undeniable, as he stood helplessly before Ginny's wand.

"Don't be so dramatic Ron, I've only stunned her. This is just what I'd like to call a warning."

"A warning? For what?!" Ron's voice slowly began to escalate at his realisation that he didn't know the whole story. He shot a glance to Harry, and Harry replied with a vacant expression in the hope to lead him astray from the truth.

"Its nothing Ron. Nothing that concerns you." With this sentence began to retreat back to the burrow. Just as she was almost out of sight, she turned around to meet the pleading gaze of Harry.

"Remember Harry, this was just a warning." And Harry watched as an evil smile slowly crept across her lips and consumed her expression. He looked down at Hermione, lifeless and limp in his embrace as he pulled her onto his lap. He could feel Ron's questioning gaze on him, but he merely brushed it off. Tucking a straying piece of thick, brown hair behind her ears, and staring into her empty brown eyes, he vowed never to let anyone hurt her again over his actions. This had happened too frequently over the past years, in events he'd rather not recall. Although it pained Harry to say it, and the realisation of the situation was so overwhelmingly painful he thought he might be consumed in the darkness of his misery, his undying love for her would have to remain a secret, and he would have to continue on a friendship with a girl he couldn't go a minute without thinking of.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains. The house was quiet, but this didn't come as a surprise considering himself, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were the only people staying in the Burrow. The rest of the Weasleys had decided to take a well earned holiday, one that reluctantly went on for a few more months. Harry couldn't imagine them being at ease with the tense atmosphere the four of them were currently living in. Harry had barely slept as he had spent the whole night recounting cherished moments with Hermione. He knew this wasn't going to help him feel better, to pull him out of the painful, trance like state he was currently stranded in. He had even contemplated trying a relationship with Ginny again, just in the hope things would go back to normal. Ron must have been mentally blinded by what was occurring around him, or he had just chosen to ignore it in the hope it would blow over. But to Harry it couldn't just blow over. The immense and passionate feeling Harry felt for Hermione wasn't something that would vanish within a good nights sleep, he even doubted it would disintegrate after years. All of these thoughts began to swarm Harry's mind at once, and he found his mind overwhelmed. After an immense effort, Harry felt reluctant that he had managed to get out of his ancient bed without as much as a squeak. Ron lay still consumed in a dream beside his own bed, snoring blissfully and undisturbed. Harry continued to retreat down the stairs and was greeted by a clock stating it to be six in the morning. Great.

"You cant sleep aswell?" Asked a familiar and welcome voice. Harry turned around to see Hermione sat cross legged on a battered arm chair, and overly used and tattered book in her hand. Without hesitation he ran over and swept her into a heartfelt embrace.

"Hermione! Your fine now." he smiled as he shakily laughed, looking into her now lively big brown eyes.

"It was only a stun Harry." She replied reassuringly, as she gestured for him to join her. Harry seated himself next to her on the neighbouring chair, and they found themselves sat in a comfortable silence. Then that feeling arose again, almost out of mid air. The feeling of a connection, attraction. The feeling that he was helplessly being pulled to her, like magnets.

"Hermione, about yesterday…" Harry sighed, and he looked up to see Hermione staring directly at him.

"I know Harry. About Ginny, about what she said."

"But you was still stunned?" Harry questioned confused.

"I could still hear." She smiled as she looked down. Harry had rarely seen this before, but he recognised it to be her way of dealing with shyness. The idea seemed preposterous to him. Hermione, shy of him? After all these years?

"And I don't care about the warning, Harry." She slowly raised her gaze to meet Harry's, and for a moment Harry was stranded in an even deeper level of confusion. "Your worth the risk." and after she'd softly spoke the words, she leant closer to Harry, so close that their noses brushed each others. Harry's heart began to race beneath his shirt, as his lowered his head to join hers in a longing and desiring kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's hands found themselves entwined in Harry's dark and tousled hair, as the kiss slowly grew and blossomed into something more passionate and yet still caressing. Harry pulled Hermione closer as his hand pressed against her lower back. All these years of friendship, love and trust were pouring into this one kiss. The pair broke away momentarily, breathless but their mouths greedy for more. Harry pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss as they slowly lost track of time and found their own peaceful abyss. Harry could have sat there for eternity lost in Hermione's embrace, but movement from upstairs startled them both, and without hesitation they both shot apart. Harry hastily returned to the kitchen, his heart still hammering and his palms still sweating. A feeling had unfolded in his stomach, a feeling even deeper than the one he had shared for Hermione before. He knew now that he couldn't even try to be apart from her, and the thought of denying his feelings for her were beyond question now. He discretely stole a glance of her, her hair slightly messed and her cheeks tinted softly with the heat and compassion of the kiss. He smiled to himself, and for the first time that month felt truly happy.

"Morning guys." Smiled Ron, completely unaware of the buzzing atmosphere he had just strode into. Harry felt a pang of guilt for his best friend, he knew what he was doing was indescribably dreadful but when feelings like his for Hermione were so overpowering, he couldn't just set them aside.

"Morning." Harry replied casually, as he continued to make himself some breakfast. Ron continued with mindless chat, mainly about his parents being away and how surprisingly good the weather was. Harry mumbled, nodded and smiled all in the correct places, but his mind had been led astray. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. The urge just to hold her was so unbearable he considered leaving the room, and when Ron even jokily pulled her into an embrace he felt himself stiffen and even grow jealous. Harry finally retreated up the stairs to get ready, pulling on his casual tshirt and jeans. He was about to leave the room when there was a silent knock. Cautiously Harry slowly opened the door to find Hermione stood sheepishly in his doorway. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead she delicately placed her finger on his mouth. After a moment of gazing into each other eyes, Hermione stole a soft and short kiss from Harry's lips.

"I cant stop thinking about you, Harry." She whispered, and then she left the room as quick as she came in. Harry couldn't help but beam. She felt the same he did. He lay on his bed completely engulphed in his happiness and tranquillity. The growling of his stomach was what finally disturbed him an hour or so later. He rose to his feet, still bathing in this euphoria. He slowly began to make his way to the kitchen, however low and whispering voices halted him just at the door. The door was open ever so slightly, and although Harry knew he shouldn't have, he waited and began to eavesdrop.

"We could do it Hermione!" Persisted Ron, and although Harry couldn't seem them, he knew he would be holding her in some sort of way. The thought sent chills down him.

"Ron we couldn't, even if we wanted to. We have so much here." Replied Hermione quietly, and Harry sensed they were the only ones in there.

"Hermione please, just run away with me." With that final sentence, Harry was tore out of his euphoric state and ripped back into reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, felt like the world was crumbling beneath his feet. Even the idea of Ron and Hermione running away together was a tortuous idea that tormented his mind. He couldn't contain himself, and before he knew it he found himself bursting into the kitchen and interrupting their conversation.

"NO!" Harry shouted, breathless and emotionally as he reached for Hermione.

"Harry?" Whispered Hermione in surprise. "You were listening?" Her voice was darker now with the realisation that Harry had been eavesdropping.

"You cant l-leave me." Harry stammered as he cupped Hermione's face in his palms and stared pleadingly into her eyes. "Please don't." He couldn't contain himself and his emotions, and soon found himself shaking uncontrollably. He had completely forgotten about Ron's presence in the small and claustrophobic kitchen, until he cleared his throat.

"What's going on guys?" He asked cautiously, realising that this question was going to fuse and ignite his fears.

"Not now Harry." Hermione sobbed, as she hastily wiped a tear away with the back of her jacket.

"Not now?" Harry questioned, his voice raising in agitation and exasperation. "When Hermione? Will there ever be a time? Or will we constantly be keeping this façade up? Living and telling everyone lies?" Harry was fuming at this point, fuming purely as a result of desperation. He wanted everyone to know about him and Hermione, wanted them to be free to embrace and kiss whenever and wherever they wanted. The room was silent for moments, as each of them assessed the situation and how to approach it. Harry couldn't even comprehend what was going on through Ron's perspective. Just as the breathing in the room had maintained a constant rate, and everyone seemed to slowly be relaxing, Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. Much to his reluctance, she perplexed her fingers and caressed his with her own. Harry's heart warmed up, and he was just about to speak when Ron lunged forward and pinned him up against the kitchen wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's vision was blurred, and all his senses were highly sensitive yet hardly reactive. He could hear a feminine scream, the female was pleading desperately, her voice quaking with fear. A darkness was beginning to seep in from the shadows, entwining itself around the barely visible things he was slowly watching disappear. He felt a pain explode inside his stomach, but he couldn't control his body enough to react to it.

"He's bleeding! Stop it!" Harry tried to concentrate on the begging voice, but with every plead it sounded more distant and barely audible.

"Fight me." A low voice growled, as Harry felt himself slowly grasping reality. "Lets sort this out properly." The voice continued, and Harry recognised it instantly as Ron's. As his eyes began to adjust, he could see the anger that had consumed Ron's expressions. His face was a dark red, his brow furrowed and his eyes burning with fury.

"No." Harry whispered through throbbing lips. Even such a short and abrupt word had caused Harry an immense effort and lingering pain.

"FIGHT ME." Ron roared, and now Harry's vision was clear. Hermione stood cowering in the corner, her hands protectively raised above her head. Then the realisation of why she was cowering struck him. Standing before her, showing no emotion and an expressionless face stood Ginny, pointing her wand, directly at Hermione. Harry didn't even have to think twice about his actions. He had promised himself never to let someone hurt Hermione again, and he wasn't going to let that happen. In a blink of an eye, Harry kicked Ron and sent him hurtling into the corner of the room.

"Im sorry Ron, but one day you will forgive me." He whispered sincerely, as he raised his wand to Ron. "Stupefy!" A bolt shot out of Harry's wand and was sent hurtling at Ron. Hermione's eye's grew wide as she witnessed the carnage before her, and as Ginny watched distracted as her brother was knocked out, Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at Ginny, before repeating Harry's actions.

"Stupefy!" Ginny was thrown to the other side of the kitchen, her too knocked out. Hermione instantly brought her hand to her mouth in shock, before muffling her cry's. Harry walked quietly to her side, and held out his bloody hand. Hermione looked up at the boy, the boy she was sure she loved, and placed her hand in his.

"We've gotta leave." Sighed Harry, as he tightened his grasp on Hermione's hand, leading her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Before they wake up." They stood in silence for a few more moments before they both retreated upstairs to pack their things.

Ron awoke on the dusty, hard floor of the kitchen. The room and the house itself were completely silent, the only sound was neighbouring birds. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, casting a faint orange flow on everything. He looked across the kitchen to see his younger sister strewn across the floor too, and then the memory of the previous event hit him. Harry and Hermione. Together. The spells, the attack… Ron began to search the house and found two empty wardrobes, belonging to them. A feeling of anger and hate began to unfold deep inside of him. They wasn't going to get away with this. He was going to find them, get Hermione back, and he couldn't even comprehend what he intended to do to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

** Apologies at how short this chapter is! J **

Neville opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and Harry stood on his doorstep. However when he inspected the pair and noticed numerous bruises across Harry's body, he knew something was up. Also Ron wasn't with them both, and this seemed completely out of character for the friends.

"Hi guys." Neville greeted warmly, as he opened his door to let the pair in. They both give him grateful nods, as they lugged their brimming suitcases in. "Suitcase's?" Asked Neville with raised eyebrows, and Hermione couldn't help feel the guilt of throwing themselves upon him.

"Neville, you couldn't do us both a stupendous favour, could you?" Harry asked warily as he massaged the creases in his forehead away.

"It depends…" Laughed Neville shakily, he never knew what he was throwing himself into with Harry, but being such good friends he was willing to do practically anything and everything for him.

"You wouldn't mind if we stayed with you for a bit? It wont be long I promise." pleaded Harry, as he offered his most desperate and begging expression to Neville. Neville let out a sigh before laughing loud and heartily. Hermione and Harry both shared a confused glance with each other, before Neville continued.

"Its not my decision really." He smiled, and he gestured to Luna who had just appeared in the kitchen doorway. It was just venturing towards a year that Harry and Hermione had seen Neville and Luna, however Luna's appearance was unmistakable and momentously different. She stood in the doorway smiling as they acknowledged the difference, carefully caressing the pregnancy bump that was protruding from underneath her jumper.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your pregnant!" Gushed Hermione as she practically ran to Luna's side. She opened her arms and welcomed her in a congratulating and heartfelt embrace. Luna was physically and mentally glowing and Harry couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she looked.

"6 months." Smiled Luna, as she replaced her hands protectively on the bump.

"Do you know the gender?" Enquired Hermione.

"Not yet." Intruded Neville sheepishly, and his excitement for the baby was clearly visible too. "But Luna is adamant its going to be a girl. We don't know properly yet, that's just what Luna feels, we want it to be a surprise." He kissed the top of Luna's head in admiration, and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Congratulations guys, really." Harry smiled, as he sent them both a beaming and truly happy smile.

"That's not all of it though." Neville laughed, as he looked at Luna for permission to carry on his news. She nodded enthusiastically before turning to face Harry and Hermione. "We're getting married!" Harry and Hermione were first in shock. They were pretty young, but their love for each other was undeniable. Hermione couldn't even speak at first so decided to show her happiness through a joint hug with the couple. They both found themselves laughing hysterically at Hermione and Harry's reaction.

"We've had this a lot." Laughed Luna as she retreated to a beaten armchair. Hermione finally found her voice after recovering from the shock of all this bombardment of news.

"So when's the wedding?" She asked inquisitively, as she sat down facing Luna.

"About two months. I want to be married before our little girl arrives." She beamed.

"We don't know if it's a girl yet though!" Teased Neville, as he began to reach for Harry and Hermione's suitcase.

"Well I'm positive its going to be." She replied as she stuck her tongue out. Hermione couldn't help but feel envious at their easy and uncomplicated love. She wondered if Harry was thinking the same thing. "And I cant believe you guys asked if you could stay." Hermione instantly held her breath in fear, this was the only place they think of. "You don't need to ask." She laughed when she saw Hermione's expression. "You can stay whenever you want. It's just me and Neville here at the moment, so the more the merrier." She chirped in her light voice, and Harry and Hermione both felt a mutual love for Luna and all that she was doing for them.

"You can help us with the wedding!" Laughed Neville as he began to raise the suitcases. Harry moved from where he was standing to assist him.

"Yeah, of course, anything." Harry smiled thankfully, and he found himself relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Good. So, when will be expecting Ron?" Neville asked casually, and he watched as both Hermione and Harry's faces dropped.


End file.
